


Tell Her For Me

by badwithusernames



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwithusernames/pseuds/badwithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset Shimmer asks Twilight to give a message to Princess Celestia, but Twilight has something bigger in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her For Me

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat in the library of her Ponyville castle, pouring over her checklist.  Spike, ever the dutiful assistant, was reshelving the books from her latest reading marathon according to Twilight’s exact specifications.  This month she wanted the books ordered chronologically by subject, followed by year of publication and finally by author.  She had not yet made it through all of the books Princess Celestia had sent her from Canterlot, but she had made a significant dent over the past few weeks.

Spike picked up the next book and carefully examined it.  Emblazoned on its cover was a symbol of a golden sun – Princess Celestia’s cutie mark.  “Twilight, what should I do with this?” he asked, holding it up. 

“Oh, I must have gotten caught up in all the reading and put it with the others.  Just—” before Twilight could finish, the book began to glow and vibrate.  Using her magic, Twilight took the book from Spike and held it in front of her.  “A new letter from Sunset Shimmer!” 

“What’s it say!?” Spike said excitedly, rushing to Twilight’s side as she flipped open the magical journal.  This was not an ordinary book, it was a way for Twilight to communicate with her friends in an alternate world.  Sunset Shimmer was once a student of Princess Celestia, just like Twilight, but she abandoned her work and Equestria to pursue a different path.  She now lived in this strange world of furless, bipedal creatures with hands instead of hooves, trying to atone for the mistakes she had made in the past. 

“ _Dear Princess Twilight,_ ” Twilight read aloud, “ _I hope you and Spike are doing great.  Things are rather uneventful here.  I have been trying to reach out to Adagio and the sirens, but so far it hasn’t been easy.  Sonata was the only one who seemed willing to try and make amends.  They even left the school, so it’s been hard to get in touch with them.  Not even Principal Celestia or Vice-Principal Luna could help me find them.  I just want to make sure they’re okay.  They’ve been living in this world a lot longer than I have, but we still come from Equestria – we’re still ponies, even if we look a little different on the outside._

_“It was kind of nice having someone else to talk to about Equestria.  Another reason I’m so grateful to have you!  Did you know that the sirens knew Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when they were still blank flanks?  It’s so hard trying to imagine Princess Celestia as anything other than the mare I knew.  I haven’t told anyone this, but when I first came to this world I could barely look Principal Celestia in the eyes for months.  I guess that was because of the guilt I was feeling deep down.  _

_“I was hoping you could do something for me.  Could you deliver a message to Princess Celestia?  Could you tell her that I’m sorry?  I still remember the words I said to her when she left.  I said that she was making the biggest mistake she would make in her entire life.  I was wrong.  I just want her to know that.  Please tell her for me.  Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.”_

Twilight looked down at Spike and smiled gently.  They both had seen how much Sunset Shimmer had changed, and how committed she was to being a good friend.  Every word of her apology rang with truth.  What Twilight also knew was how much Princess Celestia loved and missed her old pupil.  Sunset Shimmer was not the only one who harbored the guilt of her decision. 

“You’re going to tell her, aren’t you?” Spike asked. 

Twilight thought for a moment, reading over the last bit of the letter.  “Spike,” she declared, getting to her hooves, “take a letter.” 

The baby dragon immediately whipped out quill and parchment with a delighted smile.  The princess began to pace as she often did when writing a letter, and began with those three familiar words: “ _Dear Princess Celestia…_.”

\------------------------

In the human world, Sunset Shimmer was also sitting in a library, surrounded by books.  The library of Canterlot High was nothing compared to the library she had grown up with in Princess Celestia’s castle back in Equestria, but there was still a strong feeling of familiarity.  Even before she had changed her ways, whenever she felt homesick she found herself sitting underneath the horsehead statue in the middle of the library’s foyer, flipping through an encyclopedia or a history book. 

“Sunset Shimmer, do you really need all of these books?” Miss Cheerilee, the librarian, asked as she pushed a cart of books past the table Sunset was using for her research. 

“Oh, sorry, yes.  I’ll be sure to put them back when I’m done.”    

“Is this for some research project?  I haven’t seen you with so many books since you first came to CHS.” 

“No, no project, I just… felt like being alone with my thoughts for a bit.” 

“I understand.  Don’t let me keep you, then.  Let me know if there’s anything you need.” 

“Thanks, Miss Cheerilee.”  Sunset felt a sudden warmth in her chest as Cheerilee gave her a reassuring smile.  Not long ago, everyone at CHS had despised her.  She could not blame them.  At the time she had not cared; back then all she wanted was power and popularity.  Now she understood what she had been unable to grasp back in Equestria: that people, whether ponies or humans, were not obstacles in the way of her ambition.  She did not need to push people apart to achieve her goals.  In fact, having friends meant more to her than she could have imagined possible. 

A group of girls suddenly poked their heads into the library.  Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack all scanned the wide room for their missing friend.  It was Rarity who spotted Sunset first.  “There she is!” she whispered.  “I told you she’d be here.”

“I never would have believed it before we were friends, but she’s totally an egghead just like Twilight, isn’t she?” said Rainbow with a laugh.  “Look at her!  I mean, _how_ do you read that many books!?”

“Well she did say she was a student of that _Princess_ Celestia person,” Applejack added.  “Person?  Pony?  Oh, whatever—”

“SUNSET SHIMMER!” Pinkie Pie screeched, waving her hands in the air.  “WE FOUND YOU!”

Sunset’s head shot up at the familiar cry.  She turned around in her chair to see four of her friends shrinking back with embarrassment at the sheer volume of Pinkie Pie’s excitement.  She returned Pinkie’s extravagant wave with a sheepish one of her own. 

“Girls, girls, please keep it down, this is still a library!” Cheerilee called from across the room as the headed for Sunset’s table. 

“Hey girls, what’s up?”

“Remember we’re all supposed to come over for dinner at the farm tonight,” Applejack said.  “Are you ready to go?”

“Go?  I – Wow, I really lost track of time, huh?  I haven’t even finished half of these.  I guess I’m a little rusty.”

“Half?  _Rusty_!?”  Rainbow picked up the next book on the stack: _A Brief History of Time,_ and turned to the first page.  She quickly scanned a few lines before snapping it closed and declaring, “Yep, I’m bored.”  

There was a sudden buzzing from underneath Sunset’s seat.  “Darling, your _book_ is ringing.”  Rarity reached in to Sunset’s open backpack and retrieved the glowing, vibrating tome from inside.  There was a similar sun icon on this book’s cover as well, but it was red and yellow like the streaks of Sunset’s hair. 

“Is it from Twilight?” Fluttershy piped up as Sunset snatched the book away from Rarity and flipped to the bookmarked page.  She hesitated at the top of Princess Twilight’s response, unsure if she was ready….  It had been hard writing that last letter.  There was never a day since leaving Equestria that Sunset Shimmer had not thought about her old mentor.  Finally finding the strength to ask Twilight for help with an apology had been almost too much.  Still, she had done it, and now she needed to follow through.  With her friends by her side, Sunset took a deep breath and began to read:

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_Spike and I are doing wonderful, thanks for asking, and it’s always great to hear from you.  Of course I will deliver your message.  I’m sure Princess Celestia will be happy to hear from you._

_I was actually hoping to visit you guys soon.  I found something of yours that you left in Canterlot.  Would you mind meeting me at the portal in say… half an hour?  It’s important._

_Your Friend,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

“Half an hour?  Applejack, do you think we could be a bit late for dinner?” 

Applejack beamed and gave a tip of her hat.  “Of course!  Can’t be late for an audience with a princess now, can we?”  All six girls gave a collective cheer, eliciting another frantic hush from Miss Cheerilee.

Each girl decided to help Sunset Shimmer out by checking out two books from her stack so that she could finish reading them and so they did not have to waste time putting them all back right away.  They carried them out to the front of the school.  The portal to Equestria rested at the base of a marble statue of a stallion reared on its hind legs. 

Sunset held her journal to her chest, the icon of her cutie mark pressed against her heart.  She felt a hand on her shoulder – it was Applejack.  “Now what’re you so nervous about?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing….”  That was a lie, of course, and Applejack knew it.  “I’m wondering… what Twilight could be bringing me.  She said that I left something there – it could be anything – I didn’t exactly leave Equestria on good terms….”  Applejack gave Sunset’s shoulder a strong squeeze just as ripples began to appear in the otherwise solid face of the statue before them.  

Someone was coming through the portal. 

Twilight, now in the form of a young human girl just like them, stepped through on all fours.  She quickly got to her two feet, a bit wobbly at first, and saw the welcoming smiles of all her human friends.  “I’m back!” she called.  “Again.” 

“Twilight!”  Sunset Shimmer broke away from the others and stepped forward.  “It’s great to see you.” 

“I’m glad you could meet me at such short notice.”

“We’d never pass up a chance to see you, darling!” Rarity interjected. 

“Yeah, we should head to get some shakes and catch up!” Pinkie Pie added.

“I wish I could, but I can’t stay very long.  I just wanted to give you something,” Twilight said.

She was not holding anything in her hands, and she did not have her backpack with her.  Not even Spike, who had always accompanied Twilight through the portal before now.  “What is it?  I don’t remember leaving anything with Celestia – she had… well, I was expelled, so….” 

“I guess I should say that it’s not so much a some _thing_ as a some _pony_.”  Twilight turned and reached both arms back through the portal.  Sunset felt her chest begin to tighten and she held her journal even closer to keep herself from shaking.  No, it was impossible.  Twilight could not have done what she feared….

“Twilight, don’t, please!  I can’t—!”

A second figure began to emerge from the statue, her hands held tight in Twilight’s.  She was tall with long, multicolored hair that reached down to her waist.  Apart from her paler skin, flowing white dress and the golden crown atop her head… this woman was the mirror image of Canterlot High’s own principal. 

_Celestia_.

“Careful, Princess,” Twilight said.  The adult was a bit clumsy on just two legs, but Twilight supported her until she found her footing.  “I know it’s a lot to get used to.” 

“Thank you, Twilight,” Celestia whispered.  Sunset Shimmer swore that her heart stopped at the very sound.  It was really her.  Not just someone who _looked_ like her.

Princess Celestia raised her violet eyes and quickly scanned her new surroundings.  She saw a group of girls that looked vaguely familiar… and standing in the center of them was a red-haired young woman holding tight to a book as though it was all that kept her standing upright.  There were tears shining in the corners of her blue-green eyes – eyes that the princess could never mistake.  Celestia raised one hand to cover her lips, and felt tears of her own begin to surface. 

“Sunset Shimmer…?  It’s really you…?”

“P-Pri—” Sunset choked on the word.  She could not believe it.  Twilight was grinning from ear to ear, and the five human girls stood in utter shock at the sight of another Celestia.  But all Sunset Shimmer and her old teacher saw were each other.  “ _Princess_ ….”

Celestia let go of Twilight’s supportive arm and started towards Sunset.  After just a few steps, however, she began to stumble and fall.  Throwing the journal aside, Sunset ran forward and caught the princess around the waist.  It was a few fleeting seconds before either realized what had happened.  Then Celestia carefully wrapped her arms around Sunset’s trembling shoulders.  “Sunset Shimmer, I—”

“I’m sorry!” Sunset sobbed, burying her face in the princess’s neck and clinging to her so tightly she might never let go.  “I’m so sorry!”  The tears broke free and began to pour down her face, and she did not care one bit.  Celestia was here.  This was real.  This was her chance to say everything she had been holding inside, every day, for three long years.  “You were right –about everything.  I _was_ being selfish.  I’m sorry about all those horrible things I said to you… about wanting to be better than you… about deserving to be a princess.  I didn’t even deserve to be your student!  You tried to tell me that there was another way and I wouldn’t listen.  I hurt you, I pushed you away!  You were only doing what was best for me and all I did was resent you for it!  I’m so sorry, Princess!”

“Shhh, quiet now,” Celestia sighed, gently stroking Sunset’s back and pressing her cheek against the young girl’s hair.  “I tried to teach you compassion, yet I reacted with anger and impatience.  I could not show you what you needed to learn – and that made me a failure as your teacher.  For that, _I_ am sorry.”

Sunset pulled away.  “Please don’t say that….  Nopony could ask for a better teacher.  But I guess... there are some lessons you have to learn the hard way…?”  The princess wiped the tears from her old student’s cheek, not even bothering to reign in her own.  “I missed you, Princess.”

“I missed you too.”  

Twilight Sparkle walked over to her human friends, and together the six of them smiled at the tearful but happy reunion between teacher and student.  “What made you decide to bring the princess here, Twilight?” asked Applejack. 

“I thought poor Sunset Shimmer was going to have a heart attack!” Rarity exclaimed.  “Don’t you think a bit of warning would have been nice?”

“I guess I was just caught up in the moment.  I thought about asking her to come back to Equestria to deliver the message herself, but I wanted Celestia to really see Sunset Shimmer for who she is _now_ , and what better way to do that than to bring her to Canterlot High?  That way she could see her with all of you, too.  Plus I’ve learned that sometimes it’s up to your friends to give you a nice nudge in the right direction.”

“Or, in this case, a nice TRIP!” said Pinkie Pie.  The others shot her exasperated looks. 

Celestia beamed down at Sunset, saying, “You may have learned your lesson ‘the hard way’, but it does not appear you learned it _alone_.  Twilight told me what you did to help defeat the sirens, and the struggles you faced.  I want you to know that I am so _very_ _proud_ of you.”  The princess did not understand just how much those few words truly meant to Sunset, or how much she had needed to hear them. 

“Thank you.  I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to even look at me after everything I did,” she admitted, hanging her head.  Noticing this, Celestia quickly pulled the girl into another warm embrace. 

“Think nothing of the sort.  I had always hoped that you would reach out to me again, and I am so glad to see just how much you’ve grown with my own eyes.”

It was a reunion beyond anything Sunset Shimmer could have hoped for.  She and her friends sat around the portal and told both Twilight and Princess Celestia stories about their world.  Celestia seemed to enjoy the idea that the alternate version of herself oversaw a school.  She even shared a few tales of her own about Equestria and even other worlds she had visited in the past.  All too soon, however, it was time for the two princesses to return home. 

“You are more than welcome back in Equestria, if that is what you choose,” said Princess Celestia, taking Sunset Shimmer’s hand one last time.    

“I appreciate that… but I need to stay.  I still have so much to make up for here.  Besides, I’ve never heard anything about their being another Sunset Shimmer in this world.  I think that that means that somehow I was always supposed to go through that mirror.  Princess Twilight was the one destined to have the Element of Magic, not me.  Maybe there is something in this world I’m still destined to do.” 

“I do believe you are right.” 

“Twilight,” Sunset began, “thanks for everything.  I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”  Twilight grasped Sunset and Celestia’s free hands.  The three stood still for a moment, just enjoying the simple act of being together.  Celestia saw her two prized students – two girls she had taught since they were foals – and was amazed with the young mares they had become. 

“I’ll be back,” said Twilight, looking around at the others.  They were all sad to see her leave so soon, but… they knew that the pang of sadness they each felt was nothing compared to the well of emotions swirling around in Sunset Shimmer’s heart.  Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack simply gathered around their two pony friends and swept them into a silent, loving group hug. 

“This is not the last time we will see each other,” Celestia assured Sunset Shimmer.  “This is farewell, not goodbye.” 

“ _Farewell_ then, Princess.” 

Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle gave one final wave before stepping back into the portal.  Sunset Shimmer’s friends all gave her supportive smiles as she stared longingly at that shimmering statue.  They were willing to wait as long as she needed them to. 

After a few moments of silence, during which Sunset Shimmer reflected on the moment she had stepped through that same portal for the first time, and every moment that followed, she turned to the others.

“Ready?” asked Rainbow Dash. 

“There’s no rush,” said Fluttershy. 

“We’re here for you, darling.”

“I know you are.  Thank you.”  Sunset placed her palm against the portal, feeling its magic pulling her forward as it gleamed under her fingers.  “Someday,” she sighed, letting her hand fall to her side.  “So… uh, Applejack—” she and the girls started back for the steps and the abandoned library books, “—there’s going to be some fizzy apple cider at this dinner, right?”

“Well I dunno, it’s a _dinner_ , not a _hoedown_ ,” Applejack teased.  “But I’ll see what I can do.  Come on.”  With that, the six friends gathered their things and headed for the parking lot, leaving the portal shimmering behind them.


End file.
